


'too' isn't necessary in 'i love you'

by Amnesia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, basically just larry being larry, briefly the other guys, cute I suppose, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesia/pseuds/Amnesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis loved harry more than anything in the world. and harry was louis' world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'too' isn't necessary in 'i love you'

Harry’s eyes were one of Louis’ favorite things. The way they held so many shades of green no one could ever captivate them all. How Harry’s eyes were so perfectly sized and how they were so bright and happy and shiny. How his eyebrows shielded his eyes perfectly, how they just matched perfectly - which was honestly astounding. Or how Harry had such dark lashes that Louis was, maybe - just maybe, a little jealous.

To Louis, Harry was an angel; something so beautiful it was almost unreal for it to exist. Louis could look at Harry for hours upon hours and not find a single flaw. He was flawless, so beautiful, so perfect. And God did Louis’ love Harry’s hair. The unruly long curls that now reached Harry’s rather broad shoulders. The chocolaty curls that Louis loved to run his fingers through, that he loved to twirl around his finger as Harry and he cuddled.

Harry’s lips, the pinkness of them. Never had Louis seen lips of such an intense color. But Harry’s lips were so perfectly shaped, the color was so intense and God - they were so soft and kissable. Louis loved kissing Harry. It was one of his favorite things to do in the world. And maybe that was why he laid next to a sleeping Harry, watching the younger lad, occasionally leaving small kisses on his cheeks. Her admired Harry, the way he looked so innocent and vulnerable in his sleep, almost childlike. And Harry was beautiful, so damn beautiful.

“Haz, Hazza, Harry, babe” Louis whispered, his lips curling into a fond smile as Harry let out a quiet whine, stuffing his face in his pillow. He kissed Harry’s neck softly, smiling. Harry never liked waking up - he was grumpy in the mornings, too. 

“Don’t wanna get up” Harry mumbled, snuggling closer to Louis. keeping his eyes closed. Louis laughed quietly, slightly amused.  
“You gotta get up, Haz, we’re leaving for tour today. Remember?” He asked softly, simply hugging Harry close to him. He didn’t really want to get up either, but their flight would leave in three hours and they hadn’t even started packing yet. But Louis didn’t really mind because Harry’s hair smelled like strawberries and his curls were soft and Harry was just so pretty. 

“Fine, fine, gosh” Harry grumbled, slowly sitting up in bed, his eyes falling on Louis, who was now smiling at him, pushing himself in a sitting position. Harry pushed his hair out of his face, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched Louis. And Louis could have melted right there because Harry’s dimples were showing and he looked so perfect. Those damned dimples that just made Harry look even more like an angel, all me missed were wings and a halo. He could be been an angel, Louis thought. Harry placed a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, leaving Louis on the bed.

Louis got dressed quickly, just showing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before glancing at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and fuck, he really needed to shave. But there was no time for that now, he had to pack all his stuff that he’d need during the next six months or so. He could hear the shower running and the sound of Harry’s voice. Harry loved singing in the shower and Louis didn’t mind because Harry’s voice was so beautiful. Louis grabbed a black suitcase, starting to put clothes and other useful things in there. It was amazing how Harry always seemed to be on his mind. It was always HarryHarryHarryHarry. All Harry. But Louis, of course, didn’t mind. Harry was perfect and best of all - his boyfriend.

Suddenly Louis’ phone beeped on the nightstand causing him to jolt a little in surprise. He made his way to the nightstand, grabbing his phone in his hand. Zayn’s name was flickering on the screen,he had one unread message. Louis sighed, swiping the message open.

From: Zayn :) 

we’ll come pick you lads up in 2 hours. be ready. and for the love of god, don’t let us find u guys fucking again. pls.

Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. Last time the boys had, indeed, found the pair fucking on the couch. It was quite embarrassing, Louis recalled, because honestly - what’s more embarrassing than your best mates catching you having sex? Right, nothing. He shoved some more things in his suitcase before retreating to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Or in other words; pour cereal in two bowls and add milk. He wasn’t a good cook, he was terrible really. Harry was phenomenal though, he cooked amazing food - much to Louis’ delight.

Harry waltzed into the kitchen a out ten minutes later, smirking at the sight of the bowl of cereal awaiting him. Louis just shot him a cheeky smile, munching his cereal. 

“My talented chef” Harry laughed, draping his muscular arms around Louis, placing kisses on his cheek. Louis chuckled and pressed a quick peck on Harry’s chin. 

“Why thank you, Harold. You’re so lovely” Louis spoke, grinning. Harry smiled, before sitting opposite to Louis, starting to eat his cereal. Harry was wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans - typical Harry. His curls framed his face so perfectly and Louis couldn’t help but admire his boyfriend. And yeah, maybe it was a bit sappy but who cares?

~~

Harry always fancied planes. For one, because it was sort of a getaway from everything - the fans, the media, his life. Not that he didn’t like the fans and all but it could get overwhelming at times. And secondly, which was more important than the first, fucking on a plane was just great. Not that they’d do it right now with the other boys on the plane but they had done it - multiple times. Harry glanced at Louis who was sitting to his right. He was listening to music and leaning against the seat, his eyes closed. Harry stared out of the window, at the white clouds below them and at the bright blue sky, the sunshine. God, it was so beautiful, Harry thought.

“Lou?” Harry shook Louis gently, placing small kisses on Louis’ stubbly cheeks. The older lad turned to look at him, smiling, the skin my his eyes crinkling slightly - _and Louis looked so perfect. So goddamn beautiful._

“Yeah Haz?” Louis spoke softly, taking his earphones out. Louis’ blue eyes met Harry’s green one’s and Harry felt as though as he was captivated in them, unable to look away. And just then Harry crashed his lips to Louis’, kissing him so passionately and lovingly that it was overwhelming even for him. 

Louis’ hands cupped Harry’s cheeks, his fingers tangling into Harry’s ever so unruly curls. Louis’ lips felt so soft and warm against Harry’s own and he felt so happy. So blessed to have a boyfriend like Louis because holy fuck, Louis was perfect.

“I love you, Lou” Harry spoke, smiling sweetly at Louis after they pulled away.Louis grinned, chuckling a little as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“And I love you, Haz” He said grinning. It was their thing really. They never said ‘I love you too’ because then it would sound like they just agreed with the other.So they had just stuck to saying I love you - that way it was more real. Though, according to Zayn and Liam it was disgustingly sappy.

“We’re such saps” Louis said, chuckling to which Harry only shook his head, tugging Louis closer to him.   
“You mean you’re such a sap” He laughed, kissing Louis’ cheek as chuckles left his mouth. Louis gasped, acting as though he were horrified of such an accusation. Harry though just kept laughing, trying to swat away Louis’ hands as the other lad reached to press his palm against Harry’s mouth.

“Harolddddd, stop” Louis whined, which only made Harry laugh harder. He just merely smirked at Louis, his dimples popping out. Event though usually Louis was the one to make jokes and the one to make fun of Harry - that didn’t mean Harry didn’t love pushing Louis’ buttons every now and then.

“Nope, you’re such a sap Lou. A saggy ol’ sap” Harry managed to say trough his relentless laughs, his eyes watering slightly as he laughed. 

“Am not, Harold!” Louis exclaimed, playfully hitting Harry’s shoulder to which Harry only laughed and kissed his boyfriends cheek in such a gentle manner that Louis just could have melted right then and there. Harry’s touch was so comforting and God, Louis just wanter to feel Harry’s lips on him all the time. 

“I SWEAR TO CHRIST IF YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX THERE…!” Liam yelled from the other side of the plane, Zayn and Niall erupting in laughter. Harry just smirked, letting out a loud and dramatic groan. Much similar to the one’s he let slip from his mouth while having sex with Louis. The older lad looked at Harry confused, but soon caught on to Harry’s trail of thoughts. The both were letting out loud moans and panting each other name’s - causing yells to erupt from were the others were seated. 

“That’s gross guys!”

“We did not want to hear you guy have sex!”

“God my ears are damaged for the rest of my life!”

“How disgusting can two people be?”

And all Harry and Louis could do was laugh because hell, they loved each other so much and fooling around with the other lad’s was fun. And Harry just laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, still laughing as he closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep for the rest of the flight. He felt so safe right then and there, with Louis’ arm draped loosely around his waist and his head resting on Louis’ shoulder. Everything felt perfect.

~~

The sun was shining when they stepped off the plane. And it was warm - typical LA. Niall of course was hyper and all jumping around and screaming as usual. You’d think he’d have been tired but no, the lad was hyper and dancing one of the stupidest dances Louis had ever seen in his entire life. Harry was still tired, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder as they just stood there for a while as Liam called to get information on their hotel and such. Of course, Harry and Louis would share a room - as far away as possible from the others, Zayn had requested.

“LA baby!” Niall screamed as he pranced around in circles, stuffing some chocolate in his mouth. Louis shook his head, smiling.  
“This kid…” He mumbled to himself, though Harry most likely heard him since he chuckled tiredly, draping both his arms around Louis.   
“Niall’s just a little excited, I reckon” He whispered yawning, pressing a light peck to Louis neck. The older lad smiled widely, turning his head to look at the angelic lad who’s arms were around him. And Harry’s eyes just sparkled so beautifully in the light and his curls were so messy after the long flight and all the kissing that had happened (along with the fucking that may have happened in the toilet but no one needed to know that…) and Louis just loved Harry so much.

They had gotten to the hotel and Harry had been too tired to walk, which had resulted in Louis carrying him. Although that had been quite the trouble since Harry was taller (a lot taller) than Louis. But Louis had insisted on ‘being a good boyfriend and carrying his tired boyfriend to their hotel room’ so who was Harry or anyone to protest. 

“I’m so fucking tired Lou” Harry mumbled, laying all sprawled out on the bed. Louis just chuckled, walking over to Harry and bending down to kiss Harry’s lips shortly.

“I know Haz, let me just make us some tea” Louis suggested but Harry immediately got up, shaking his head and shoving Louis out of the way as he went in the hotel kitchen. Well, if you could even call it a kitchen since it was so tiny. 

“You’re shit at cooking and we both know that. Besides, gotta do something in return for my sweet Lou” Harry stated, putting water in the kettle that was there, boiling it. Louis huffed and crossed his arms, rolling his oh so beautiful blue eyes and once again Harry found himself captivated by them. How blue Louis’ eyes were and how adorable he looked with that little pout grazing his lips as he stood there, pretending to be oh-so-upset because he didn’t get to make the tea. And Harry just wanted to melt then and there because his heart was beating so fast and Louis was perfect. His Louis. His Louis was so beautiful and is was unbelievable that Harry had gotten so lucky.

They sat on the bed with the steaming mugs of tea, their legs tangled together. Harry smiled widely as he glanced at the brown haired boy with beautiful blue eyes - loving not only the lad sitting there but the fact that he was there, too. 

“Lou, I love you. So much” He whispered, a smile on his face as he stared at Louis fondly.

“And I love you, Harry. More than you know” Louis spoke, kissing Harry’s dimpled cheek as he smiled. And of course he left out the too, because he didn’t want to sound like he was just agreeing with Harry. Because heck, Louis loved Harry more than anything in the entire world. In fact, Harry was Louis world. And Louis loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is just something really fluffy and i guess cute that i wrote. um i so i'm gonna dedicate this one to a really really really special person, because honestly this person and his boyfriend are just this cute. like to the point of disgustingly cute together. so yeah, this one's dedicated to this special person who's like one of my best friends. so yeah, love ya fabs. :)
> 
> aaand i really hope you enjoyed this larry one shot :)


End file.
